


But Nobody's Here

by x_Oath_x



Series: Avi Plays KH [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: Twilight Town is uncharted territory.





	But Nobody's Here

**Author's Note:**

> [FFS Olette](http://x-oath-x.tumblr.com/post/171813707519/olette-if-you-have-for-time-why-not-get-a)

Twilight Town... felt strange. That was the best way Sora could describe it. 

When him, Donald, and Goofy were passing by streets and alleys, his mind was drawing a mental map to where they led. As they passed by shops, he  _recognized_  the people behind the counters and what they were selling. While trying to figure out where to go, Sora's feet led him to this secluded place in an alley - "The Usual Spot" his mind whispered - where they met Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Similar to the town, there was just something about them that tickled the back of his mind. It was familiar, and yet all so new. He didn't really know what to think of. However, neither his or their memories seemed to indicate they knew each other and he certainly had not visited Twilight Town before, with or without Donald and Goofy.

Hayner wasn't exactly thrilled that their spot had been intruded upon had told them to "go bother Seifer and his gang" to know what Twilight Town was really about. He could tell that meeting up with this 'Seifer' might not be that good of an idea, but in case Olette and Pence had been wrong about seeing King Mickey, it wouldn't be a bad place to start to get some answers.

"Um, hey." Sora blinked to snap out of his thoughts to see Olette standing awkwardly before him. She and Pence were trying to make up for Hayner's odd hostility by helping them out by giving them information about Twilight Town and guiding them to the station.

However, they just... wouldn't stop staring at him like they were confused about his appearance. He knew his clothes weren't exactly form fitting since he was (apparently) older, but the staring was still kind of off-putting. He flashed her a grin that he hoped would lighten the weirdness.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She gave a small smile that still showed her anxiety. "You know, if you go around town - there should be a lot of people who can help you guys out. Maybe you can even get a job, if you have the time!"

Sora let out a nervous laugh and said, "Er, well. I don't know if I can do that right now, but thank yo-"

"Oh!" She gasped suddenly. "I just remembered! Nobodoy's hiring. So... um. Yeah. Sorry."

She giggled nervously then hissed under her breath. "C'mon, Olette."

Sora pretended he didn't hear the last part. It was just better that way. "Oh, no, it's cool. Really." 

The awkwardness continued.


End file.
